The Diary of a Damned Soul
by Sky Amberjade
Summary: Hello, my lovelies! I am Sky Madeline Amberjade, at your service! I'm a weird, crazy person, and this is my diary! Beware- one look in my insane, tortured mind and your brain might explode! Many OC's, and original characters from the books are OOC. This story is for "The Circle's Clave" forum! Please join!
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of A Damned Soul**

_The poem of my life_

I remember it so clearly,  
The night that demon came to me.  
He looked at me, and said..  
"Hello, little child, I'm a friend, do not fear.  
I come to warn you that your true destiny lies near;  
but always remember that even when your alone,  
just go to sleep and you'll dream of me."

I did as he said, I fell asleep, I shouldn't have.  
I saw him and ran away- I found out what he was.  
He was a demon, a Great one,  
his name was Aggramon.  
He was the demon of fear, and he came into my dreams..  
He came to see all of my nightmares, then make them real, oh so real.  
So when he killed my family, all I could do was beg.

I was saved by Valentine, he took me in, I went with him.  
When he asked me if I wanted to be a hero; to help save the lives of families like my own  
I couldn't turn him down, but I had never been prepared.  
But now I'm out, and free.

I met Seraphina, J.R., and even Jonah.  
I then met Max and many others.  
At last I met Kaleb, Kaleb Trenton.  
On the day we met, I kissed his cheek.  
Now the day after, we are dating.  
I like how we fit together, like we're meant to be, as though I'm his Yin and he's my Yang.  
He helps me forget about my past, which I thank him for. He loves me-  
and I love him.

**Was that okay for my first poem, like, ever? I wrote it in a few minutes, but, yeah. Sorry, the next chapter for "The Shadow's Dawn" will be out sometime next week, and it'll be the longest chapter yet. I'll also be starting TWO NEW STORIES! Be proud of me, please?**

**THIS STORY IS FOR THE AWESOME AND EPIC FORUM THAT EVERYONE SHOULD JOIN CALLED "The Circle's Clave" OKAY?!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Madeline Amberjade~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Diary of a Damned Soul- Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Some of you may know by now that Sky is kidnapped, so this is her last entry from before that time. After finding Marcus. The next chapter will be from after she is saved from Padma, whereas she just found something out and all.. Well, someone find out her house is burned down already please. Or have Phin check her voicemails. *eye roll* Now let the entry begin!**

**By the way, I have news. I've sprained my arm. Really bad. Cracked both of the bones in my right arm, and my elbow is a bit awkward. It hurts pretty bad. And all I wanted to do was climb a stupid tree. I can barely click the button on a mouse, let alone type correctly. It's really bad, even my shoulder hurts from the sprain. So if my replies are slow, judge my arm about it. If words are mispelled, blame my arm. My right arm is my main arm. :\**

We found my brother. Marcus. I thought he was dead. But he is acting strange. Not like Marky, but like him at the same time. I think it may be something that happened, but I've dropped it for now.

He gave me information. Told me that the portals in New York were the idea of Agramon. Said that Agramon plans on using my blood to open the portals. Then he'll keep my all to himself, as his queen.

I really, truly don't want to rule Padma. Let alone beside Agramon. Then, as his queen, Marcus told me that he'd force me into marriage and make me have his children. It scares me. I am not ready for that. I never will be, at least not until everything has died down. But even then, any child I have will be Kaleb's- I'll kill any child of Agramon's myself.

There's a commotion going on in Brocelind. I better join the others in battle.

**Hahahahahahahahahaha...? Good. I'm hungry, so this entry is short. ;)**

**You know what's weird? My arm was so close to breaking, but I have yet to cry. Anyway, luvs to all, and please kick a tree in honour of my arm! (not really. It could damage your foot..) And please, don't pull a Skyia and climb a tree before suddenly falling out. If you know you can't climb the tree, don't climb it! Or at least be extremeely careful. o.O**


End file.
